In the past, various telephone devices were developed for the ease and use of the subscriber. Generally speaking, many of these various telephone devices were developed for use with electrical type telephone cords connected to a hand-held unit that a person used for both speaking and listening purposes. In recent times, remote type telephone devices were developed which did not use electrical type telephone cords connected to the hand-held unit. These remote type (cordless) telephone devices were developed for both conventional telephone systems and for cellular telephone systems.
One problem with these prior art telephone devices is that one hand of the user is fully occupied with holding the hand-held unit for speaking and listening purposes.
Accordingly, there was a need to provide head-set type telephone devices that were reliable and capable of use for either conventional or remote telephone systems.